


I'll Find You

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: An unsaid romance blooms between you and Shiro when one of his nightmares comes true. The Galra have stolen the person he loves. Shiro x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” You asked as Shiro looked up at you from his position on the ground. His eyes were soft as he smiled. 

“Completely. Don’t you trust me?” Shiro grinned. 

“I trust you, I really do. I don’t trust my own balance, though.” You laughed a little, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“If you don’t want to lay on your back, then just wrap your arms around me and hold on.” He suggested, letting himself rest on his elbows. 

“You know, there are easier ways to get me to hug you.” Your lips turned up into a smile. 

“C’mon, it’ll be ok.” Shiro gestured for you to come over. You rolled your eyes and walked over to Shiro, laying down on his back and wrapping your arms under his. Shiro smiled, getting back into his push-up position. 

“Count for me?” He asked, glancing back at you. 

“I’ll tell you every five, ok?” You said, pressing your cheek between his shoulder blades. It was hard to keep yourself from laughing as Shiro did his push-ups, feeling his muscles move underneath you. 

“Five.  .  . ten.  .  . fifteen.  .  . twenty.” You counted, listening to his breathing. “Am I getting heavy yet?” 

“Heavy? Maybe after another ten I’ll start feeling it.” Shiro chuckled. You shifted your weight a little, not wanting to throw him off balance. “I’ll take a shower after this.” He muttered, thinking over the schedule for the day. 

“I only shower at night.” You told him. 

“You’re quite the night owl, aren’t you?” Shiro said, bringing his chest to the floor and then pushing himself back up. 

“I just don’t like being the first person asleep.” You snickered, even though there was more truth to it than joke. Very few people in the castle new about Shiro’s recurring nightmares from his time as a prisoner on the Galra ship. It was only you and Keith. Several times you’d stay up with Shiro to read to him over rub his back while he tried to fall asleep. When he woke up from bad nightmares, your arms wrapped around him brought him back to reality. You cared deeply for each other, even though it was never truly said. You both remained.  .  . good friends at most. There was no declaration of love or long hugs or any kisses. Nothing that would break that string of friendship. You both needed each other too much to possibly ruin anything. 

Once Shiro was done with his routine, you rolled off his back, landing on the floor. 

“I feel like this is my permanent position on this ship.” You laughed. 

“Floor person?” Shiro asked in confusion. 

“Exactly.” You said. 

“I think you’re more than just that.” Shiro went back down on his elbows. 

“Really?” You rose your brows. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what we’d do without you. I don’t think the other Paladins trust anyone more than you.” Shiro smiled. 

“You flatter me.” You laughed. “Don’t be too modest, either. Everyone looks up to you, Mr. Black Paladin Leader.” You teased. 

“Hey, I wouldn’t be anything without-”

“Paladins! Paladins to the front deck! This is not a drill!” Allura’s voice rang out over the speaker system as alarms went off. Both you and Shiro turned your faces away from each other as you got up. 

“So much for your shower.” You said, offering your hand to pull Shiro up to his feet. Shiro and you split up in the hallways, as he had to suit up, while you just had to make your way to the front. 

“Allura, what’s wrong?” You asked, rushing into the control room. Allura was working through some control maps, while Coran was at the controls. 

“There’s a fleet of Galra ships that have shot first already. We need to move quick.” Allura said, not even looking at you as she was going through a plan. The Paladins all came in, Shiro leading them. 

“Go to your lions. We need to keep those ships away as long as we can until we can get the teleduct working. Paladins, keep on guard because we don’t know what they have up their sleeves.” Allura warned, sending them off. 

“Good luck.” You called after the five, who nodded in response. 

“I’ll see you on the other side.” Shiro gave you a half salute, which made you smile. 

“You better.” You warned before he was out of site. 

“When are you going to ask them out?” Shiro groaned when he heard Lance through his helmet. 

“Let’s keep our minds on the task ahead.” He answered back, trying to stay as far away from that topic as he could. All the Paladins were well aware of his growing friendliness with you. The only one who remained oblivious to his feelings was you. 

“When we win, you should give her a victory kiss.” Lance made smooching noises over the com. 

“Lance.  .  . shut up.” Pidge responded. “We don’t make fun of you for every being that rejects you.” That caused Lance to grumble over the com. 

“C’mon, guys, focus.” Keith sighed, his lion already out of the ship. There were several Galra ships, all ready to try their army against Voltron. 

 

“These ships look different than the ones we’ve seen before.” You muttered, looking over the screens to see the lions instantly attacking the ships. They met their match with these, making you bite your lip. 

“How so? What do you see?” Allura asked, charging up the castle to jump through space. It was getting harder and harder to transport the ship. 

“Those.  .  .” You zoomed in on one of the ships. “I’ve never seen them except on that one robeast a while back.  .  .” You murmured, trying to figure out the new functions of these ships. 

“Anything you can guess will help.” Coran said, looking over at you as you worked on your own screen. You didn’t have any special talents like everyone else you had met. You were mainly there for your uplifting personality. You were a pillar for most of the people on this ship, supporting each of them as best you could do. 

“Oh shit.  .  .” You muttered, looking back and forth between your images and the videos of the Paladins on the defense and offense. “Those aren’t blasters. Those are traction rays. Like vacuums.” You told the two. You pressed the button beside your comlink. 

“Everyone, don’t get too close to those ships!” You shouted. “Stay away from them as long as you have to. Those big looking guns aren’t guns. Stay out of the beams of light or else you’re getting sucked in.” You said, worriedly. You felt panicked, not having anyway to help from where you were in the ship. 

“You heard her! Keith, move back!” Allura commanded, seeing him take on a ship headon. You bit your lip, feeling helpless. You were the only one who wasn’t doing anything. 

“The castle is almost at full charge!” Coran turned around. 

“Retreat back to the castle. Avoid those rays, like (Y/n) said.” Shiro said, piloting his lion around to check on how everyone was doing and making sure they were on their way back. 

“Shiro, look out!” Lance shouted, seeing the traction activated right over the black lion. He was trapped. 

“Shiro!” Everyone turned, not going back to the castle. There was no way to help. You would have to knock the black lion out of the ray and then whoever did that would be trapped in return. Your eyes widened, heart beating as an insane idea passed through your mind. 

“(Y/n), what do you think we should- (Y/n)?! (Y/n), where’d you go?!” Allura shouted, looking around the room. You had disappeared from your spot and she had no clue where you were until Coran pulled up the security cameras. 

“Allura, she’s in one of the pods.” Coran said, making the screen larger. 

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” Allura called, catching your attention for a split second. 

“We can’t lose the black lion. We can’t lose Shiro.” You said, putting your helmet on. Allura didn’t know what to do. If the paladins tried to help, then another one would be taken and Voltron wouldn’t be Voltron. You pulled the ship out of the hanger, piloting out into the heat of the battle. 

“What’s that?” Hunk pointed the ship that came out of the castle. 

“Oh, quiznack.” Lance breathed. “(Y/n), you can’t do this. Go back in the castle.” 

“Sorry, guys, but I can’t let any of you get stuck in that ray. Hold on, Shiro.” You said, shifting your thrusters to full power for the biggest burst of energy you could make. 

“(Y/n), no!” Shiro yelled as your ship hit its highest speed and you rammed it right into the black lion, throwing it out of the ray’s range. The only issue now, though, since the black lion was much bigger than your ship, was that the beam took you in much faster than you thought. 

“Shit.” You muttered as your link was turning to static. It became silent as you were taken in the ship and the lions were no longer a target. 

“Shiro, we have to get out of here. It’s not safe.” Keith said, everyone stuck in this horrible realizations. 

“We can’t leave. We can’t just leave her.” Shiro said, trying to go after the ship, but the black lion refused, going back to the ship. “Stop! We need to go back!” He hit his controls, watching as that one ship started to retreat. The one ship that held you. The person everyone trusted. The person that he trusted. You were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cowards! Killers! Quiznacks!” You shouted as your fists pounded on the cell door. You were kept separate from other prisoners, obviously meaning that you were more than just entertainment. 

“Stop shouting.” The guards outside the cell hit the butt of their gun against the door. “Keep that up and the interrogations will start early.” They threatened. 

“I dare you. Hit me, torture me! You’ll never get what you want!” You seethed, kicking the door as hard as you could. You tried your hardest not to wince, your body sore from how much you were slamming yourself against this door. The guards outside murmured to each other, which you could not understand. 

“If you feel that way, then we’ll just speed up the process, then.” The door was opened. You threw yourself at it again, screaming and hitting and kicking and biting. It took the two guards some effort to restrain you, grabbing you by your arms and lifting you off the ground. You continued to scream and struggle, desperate to get away. 

 

Everyone was silent on the castle. They had successfully gotten away from the fleet, but at what cost? Shiro couldn’t help but blame himself. If only he had stayed away from those ships. If only he had paid attention and not gotten trapped. Allura apologized when he got back and part of him wanted to be angry at her, but Shiro knew it wasn’t her fault. There was no point in being mad at anyone but himself. 

“What do you think.  .  . happens on those ships?” Lance wondered out loud as they sat around on the couches. Everyone was sullen. They never realized how much you were a part of the group until now. 

“Torture.  .  . if they want information. If that’s not it, it’s either death or being thrown into the arena as entertainment. Kill or be killed. Guards can do whatever they want to prisoners most of the time. Take their frustration out on them.” Shiro closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. The memories were flooding back to him. “They pick and choose which ones they want like cattle. Beating them or playing with them.” He stopped, his body tensing. He imagined what they could be doing to you, what they did to him. Those images burned into his mind. Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok, Shiro. You don’t have to talk about it.” He said, gently. Shiro shook his head, trying to shake himself of the thoughts. 

“If I hadn’t been there.  .  .” He murmured.

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Shiro.” Keith spoke up. “We can say ‘what if’ all we want, but it won’t make a difference. We’ll get her back, I promise.” He said, trying to help as best he could. 

“Yeah. There’s no way we’ll let this go.” Pidge said. Lance looked through his pockets until he pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

“She wrote down these lines for me.  .  . for picking girls up.” Lance laughed a little, unfolding the paper. 

“(Y/n) went to that asteroid to grab those crystals for my robots.” Pidge smiled. 

“She gave me her cosmic brownie. The last piece of earth food we had.” Hunk sniffled. 

“She always made necklaces for me. Out of rocks she’d find on different planets.” Allura spoke up. Everyone was quiet, thinking. 

“Hey Shiro.  .  .” Keith spoke this time. “What was (Y/n)’s favorite story?” He asked. Shiro thought about it, mouth hung open as if he were thinking over what to say. 

“I.  .  . I don’t know. She never talked about herself much.” Shiro muttered. “She knew just about everything about us, but we don’t know anything about her.” He realized. A silence fell over the group when they realized that they didn’t know much about you at all. What was your favorite color? What was your favorite book? What were your hobbies? Animals? Any past pets? They didn’t know. But you knew about Lance’s four siblings. You knew about Hunk’s passion for cooking and poetry. Pidge told you all about their brother. Keith confided in you about his family and his insecurities. Allura told you about her father. Coran told you about his past loves. And Shiro.  .  . Shiro told you about everything. And yet.  .  . they couldn’t think about anything that you had ever told them about yourself. 

 

Your body collapsed on the cold floor as another shock went through it. Your muscles tensed, which made it even more painful as you curled onto your side. You shook, eyes blurry with tears as you looked up at the Galra all around you. Two wore the typical soldier uniform. Three wore robes, so you guessed they were druids. 

“Once you tell us what we want to know, the pain will stop.” One of the druids said, tilting his head, a mask over his face. 

“I.  .   . highly.  .  . doubt that.” Your voice shook. “I’ll never.  .  . talk.” 

“If you insist, we shall continue. Now, please, what is your relation to Voltron?” He asked, bringing up a glowing blade and pressing it to your shoulder. 

“I’m nothing to Voltron.” You breathed, staring up at him. The guards shifted, leaning against the wall. 

“Nothing? Then why risk yourself for the Black Paladin? Honesty is key to your imminent future. What is your relation to Voltron?” He asked again, pressing the blade harder. You bit your lip, knowing what was to come. 

“I.  .  . am nothing. No one.” Your voice quivered, tears running down your cheeks. He didn’t respond this time, just plunged the knife into your shoulder. Your scream echoed in the room as you felt it go completely through. He pulled back violently, letting you cry in pain on the floor. Your body was terribly bruised and now you were bleeding all over the floor. The blood was pooling underneath you. 

“Do you change your answer?” He asked. You could hear the patience, if it could be considered as such, leaving his voice. 

“I. Am. Nothing. No one will come for me.” You choked out, breathing heavily. “You’re.  .  . wasting your time.” The druid sighed, taking a step back. 

“I see. I’ll be back later and if you do not cooperate, then you’ll be passed on to Haggar. And she is not as kind as I am.” He warned. You spat at his feet, earning a kick to your jaw. 

“Leave her.” With a sweep of his cloak, everyone left the room. You laid in the middle of floor, pain taking over your body as you sobbed. 

 

Shiro had been spending more and more time training. He needed to keep busy. If he did not, then thoughts of you would take over and he didn’t want that. 

“How are you doing?” Keith asked after a rather intense training session. 

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Good.” Shiro answered, wiping sweat from his brow. 

“I would have believed you after the first ‘fine’.” Keith tilted his head a bit. Shiro’s jaw was set, looking away. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.” 

“I appreciate that.” Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll keep it in mind.” He turned to shower. 

“Did you love her?” Keith blurted out. 

“Excuse me?” Shiro turned, taken aback by the question. 

“Lance and Hunk tease you about it all the time, but.  .  . did you?” He asked, eyes holding nothing but softness. Shiro sighed. Did he love you? He definitely felt like he loved you. The one person he could really trust. His friend that slept with him at night to keep the nightmares away. 

“Still do.” Shiro answered, honestly, feeling a small weight lift off his chest. Admitting it out loud gave his heart a squeeze. Keith nodded his head. 

“It’s hard.  .  . losing someone you love, but (Y/n)’s not gone. She’s strong and would rip off someone’s arm before letting them belittle her.” Keith said, making Shiro feel a bit better. 

“Do you love someone, Keith?” Shiro asked. Keith had never thought about it, really, but someone’s face did pop up in his head when asked. He scrunched his nose, that stupid smirk and blue eyes and lanky limbs in his thoughts. Shiro smiled when he saw that. 

“You and Lance make a good team, you know.” Shiro said. 

“I wasn’t thinking of Lance!” Keith protested. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” He chuckled, tapping his forehead. Keith’s cheeks were a light pink, which showed more due to his pale skin. Keith never wanted to admit his growing crush on Lance. The few times he and Lance held hands or touched, a spark went through him and he didn’t know how to react to it. Neither, really did. In truth, Keith’s situation was similar to Shiro’s. Two parties who love each other, but neither will admit it. The only difference was.  .  . Keith knew Lance was safe. 


	3. Chapter 3

This was the second week of your imprisonment, but it felt like longer. You hated how the days dragged by. It was a pretty set routine, which was a plus. Wake up. Breakfast. (Usually less than a serving of goop). Interrogation. Rest. Lunch. Exercise. Torture. Dinner. Sleep. Then it started over again. You were getting pretty accustomed to it, still managing to work on your strength, even after the gruelling sessions of guards beating down on you. The worst was when the druids got to you, muttering about experiments and their psychological games. You could at least try to fight back against the guards. You realized the one weakness to their plan, though. The Galra needed you. The information was in your brain and they wanted it. They couldn’t afford to kill you.  .  . just yet, anyway. 

“What is it today?” You murmured with your head hung, body leaning against the corner you managed to crawl in. “Physical abuse? Or mental abuse? Which is more fun to you?” You drawled, tired like always. Your body was never not in pain. 

“You are the prisoner captured on the Voltron raid, are you not?” You looked up from the ground, narrowing your eyes at the Galra who stood in front of you. 

“You’re not the normal guard. I don’t remember him having a.  .  . face. I’d remember your face.” You muttered, looking up. He stood tall, like most Galra. 

“My name is Lieutenant Thace.” He introduced himself. 

“I don’t care. Lieutenant. Commander. Private. Soldier. Titles don’t really matter to me when all you Galra do is beat and torture me. If you want to come closer, I’ll take off your fingers.” You snapped. This Galra, Thace, just looked at you, his expression unreadable. He reached forward and you flinched away, proving that your words were a bluff. He took your chin in his large hand and made you look him in the face. 

“I’m not supposed to intervene in these matters no matter what.” His voice dropped to shy of a whisper. “Once your comrades find you.  .  . I will aid in your escape. On one condition.” Your eyes were wide as you stared at him, waiting for his next words. 

“Never utter that I helped you or it could put me in grave danger.” Thace finished, letting go of your face. He hated that look in your eyes. The look of pain, almost like you were about to give up. 

“How can I trust you?” You whispered in return, eyes pleading. Desperation. 

“It’s not much, but I give you my word.” He swore. You fidgeted in your spot, but brought your hand up, curled in a fist with your pinkie sticking out. 

“In.  .  . my culture.  .  . the truest form of a promise is to wrap your pinkies and swear on it.” You murmured, feeling absolutely childish. Thace took it to thought before copying your gesture and wrapping fingers with you. 

“I swear on it.” He whispered before letting go. He was about ready to leave before you called him quietly. Thace rose a brow, wondering what more you wanted. 

“Hit me.” You said. He looked shocked, not understanding. “You came into a prisoner’s cell and I remain unharmed. Suspicious. Hit me and they won’t second guess you.” Thace knew this to be true and drew his hand back. He didn’t want to hit you. Your body was small, frail looking and you.  .  . even if you were human, were a pretty human. He couldn’t imagine hurting you, or the guards who relished in it. 

“I’m sorry.” He said under his breath as his hand whipped across your face. Your head hit the wall and you slumped in your spot, a long cut on the side of your cheek. You winked at him to show him you were ok as he left your cell. Things were starting to look brighter. 

 

Allura had been up all night, checking the scanners and maps for Galra ships. It’d be impossible to check each and every one for a prisoner. Almost all Galra ships had prisoners and there were just too many. She had to think. Would you be at a prison or on board a ship? Or would you be on the command ship that Zarkon, himself, was on? 

“Try picking up radio signals.” Pidge suggested, making Allura jump in her spot. 

“Where did you.  .  .” She looked around, noticing no one else. 

“I know what you’ve been up to and I want to help.” Pidge explained. “You’re looking for Galra ships that could have (Y/n) on them, right? There’s too many. See if you can pick up radio waves on anything about prisoners or transporting them. We might find something.” 

“How did you think of that?” Allura’s eyes widened in glee, starting the search now for radio waves. There were several, but she only had to look through a few for key words. 

“I’m still looking for my brother.” Pidge said, watching Allura work. 

_ “Send a backup unit to.  .  . rebel attacks are gaining momentum.” _

_ “Prison riot taken down.  .  . all killed in response.  .  . minor prisoners of war.”  _ Allura gulped when she heard that one, hoping over everything else that you were not there. 

_ “Space mall under watch due to space pirate spotting.  .  .” _

_ “Special prisoner number 4889 is to be moved to Central Command.  .  . war criminal suspected in aid of Voltron. Wanted by Zarkon and the druids.”  _

“There!” Allura shouted. She started to pinpoint which ship sent out the message and track its whereabouts. “I think we’ve found them.” She smiled, knowing that this is exactly the type of good news the team needed. 

“Do you want me to go get everyone?” Pidge asked, jumping up from her spot. 

“Yes. Tell everyone to come here. We need to set a rescue mission.” Allura decided. 

 

You rubbed your cheek, forgetting how hard the Galra could hit. A bruise was definitely going to form. You groaned, stomach in pain from the lack of food. You felt like your body was eating itself to stay healthy, but it wasn’t healthy. You thought back to the countless stories Shiro had told you about his time as a prisoner. Although, most of those were when he was half asleep, burying his head into your chest as your arms hugged him tightly. You missed Shiro more than anyone else. 

His smile. His leadership. His conversations with you. His ranting. You missed everyone else from the castle as well, but Shiro is who you missed more than anything. You felt deeply with him and towards him. You just wished that you had told him how you felt before all this. There was a high possibility that you would die here. You’d never get to see Keith and Lance finally get together. You’d never get to meet Pidge’s brother. You’d never see Allura and her mice perform. You’d never see Hunk open his own restaurant. And you’d never see Shiro.  .  . again. 

You were broken from your thoughts by the sound of your door opening. You looked up, squinting at the new light. 

“Where am I going now?” You asked, voice hoarse from yelling and crying. 

“Haggar wants you.” 

 

“What are we waiting around for?” Lance blurted out once Pidge and Allura had announced the good news. It had almost been three weeks since you were taken and everyone was still on edge. 

“It’s not as easy as it seems. Breaking into a Galra ship, especially Central Command is no walk in a weblum.” Coran tried to explain, though managed to just confuse everyone. 

“Coran’s right. Getting into this ship isn’t easy. It will take all our strategy to get in, let alone finding her.” Allura frowned. 

“If she’s still alive.” Shiro brought up, weighting down the atmosphere in the room. 

“We shouldn’t think like that.” Allura frowned. “She’s obviously still alive or else that message would have never been made. Now is the time to act. Strike at their most vulnerable and get out as soon as we can.” She explained. Everyone took a moment to think about it. 

“I’m in.” Hunk was the first to break the silence. 

“Definitely.” Keith agreed. 

“Can’t keep me from going.” Lance said. 

“I’ll go.” Pidge nodded. They all turned to Shiro, waiting to hear his answer. It was no secret that he had deep feelings for you, but the past few weeks he had been depressing over the whole situation. The harsh realities of it. 

“We’re going. And I don’t think anything can stop us.” Shiro decided. Everyone smiled, happy to have their leader back. 

 

Your wrists felt bruised from the way your restraints were kept so tight. You couldn’t even lift your body from the table that you were pinned down on. 

“Why am I here?” You asked, even though it felt like you were asking that question way too much. An old crone was right next to the table, examining every scrap, cute and bruise on your body before looking at your face. 

“So this is what the champion has chosen.” She muttered, moving your face around to look at every part. “He chose poorly.” Now that stung. You had never met this lady, but it still hurt. 

“I’m guessing you mean.  .  . Shiro, right? Black Paladin or Voltron?” You muttered. 

“So, you know more than you let on.” She observed. 

“The universe isn’t free of gossip. Just what I’ve heard. But he told me that this really ugly witch took his arm off for her own sick pleasure.” You spat, hoping to create a rise, but Haggar was calm. She was still staring at your face. 

“You have pretty eyes.” Haggar dragged her finger down the side of her face. “I can fix that.” 


	4. Chapter 4

As Allura said, getting in Central Command was the hard part. Only three were allowed to go on the mission. Any bigger a group and it’d be noticed immediately. Shiro was the first to call it, seeing as no one was going to argue that one. Pidge was the next to want to go, along with Keith. Lance was pretty upset that he couldn’t go, but he promised to be their ride there and back. Hunk and Pidge were working on a way to cover the blue lion’s presence, as not to be seen. The blue lion was good at being stealthy, surprisingly. 

“Lance, at any sign of danger, get out of harm’s way. We’ll tell you when we’re close to the exit.” Shiro told him.

“Just be safe, guys. I’d like it if all of you came back in one piece.” He joked. 

“Promise.” Keith muttered, glancing over at Lance. 

“Let’s go.” Pidge said, heading into the ship, undetected. 

 

Lieutenant Thace looked over the security screens as Shiro, Keith and Pidge entered the ship. He turned the alarm off, letting them pass through without alarming the other soldiers. He couldn’t do much, but this and unlocking the cell door was just enough. 

 

“Where do they keep the prisoners?” Keith muttered, hiding behind a corner down a hall. Shiro was just ahead, looking in all directions. 

“Keep your eyes open. I think.  .  . I think it’s this way.” Shiro said, turning to his left. Pidge and Keith followed, knowing to trust their guts in a situation like this. There were so many halls with several prisoners aboard, but they couldn’t save all of them. At most they could break open a couple of doors. That didn’t help much. 

“A girl? A human girl?” A prisoner inquired right before Keith and Shiro were about to leave. Pidge would lead the prisoners into the escape pods to leave. 

“Do you know where she is?” Shiro exclaimed. 

“Down the corridor and to your right. There’s a special chamber. That’s where the screams come from.” The alien said, leaving to escape. Shiro’s face turned pale.  _ Screams?  _ It was inevitable that you would be tortured, but the reality of it hadn’t hit him yet. 

“Keith, I need you to watch my back, ok?” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You can count on me.” Keith nodded, trailing behind Shiro as they followed the path the alien told them about. They shot down two guards, relieved that they barely made a sound. Through the right, there was only one door. It was slightly ajar, letting a sliver of light in the dark room. Shiro was slow to walk towards the door. You were in this room. You could be hurt. You could perfectly fine. Or you could be dead. He put his hand on the handle, slowly pulling it open. 

“Keith, warn me if anyone comes by.” Shiro said, slipping into the dark room. A body was limp on the floor, facing towards the wall. They wore rags on their body, their clothes having been torn up in the first few days. Shiro stepped as quiet as he could, kneeling beside the body. 

“(Y/n).  .  .” Shiro whispered, putting his hand on your shoulder. You flinched, turning your body when you heard the familiar voice. 

“Shi.  .  . ro?” Your voice was cracked, making Shiro frown. He noticed your blood stained shoulder and the cloth that covered your face. 

“I’m here, (Y/n). I’m here for you.” His voice was soft, carefully untying the cloth. He felt his heart squeeze when he saw your face. Bruises, cuts and worst of all.  .  . your eyes. They were different.  .  . like a film was covering them. 

“(Y/n).  .  . your eyes.  .  .” Shiro murmured, pulling your body to his chest. Tears started to roll down your cheeks, your body wracked in sobs. 

“I.  .  . I can’t see, Shiro.” You cried, breathing becoming a difficulty for you. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you out of here.” Shiro murmured, scooping up your body like a fragile animal. He walked out of the room, right as Keith turned. Keith looked shocked when he saw the condition you were in. 

“We better leave. Now.” Shiro said, breaking out into a run with Keith. Pidge was already back in the blue lion and they needed to escape because a new set of alarms were going off. 

“Lance, we’re not too far. Do you have our escape?” Shiro called through the link. 

“I’m right here, but we’re starting to get some attention.” He responded. Shiro urged Keith to run faster, turning corners and making their way to the exit. The blue lion was right there, waiting for them. Shiro was careful as he climbed in, your body still in his arms. Keith was right after him, grabbing ahold as best he could as the lion pushed off. 

“Do you got her?” Lance called, piloting the lion back to the castle. Shiro kept his balance as best he could, holding on to you as if his life depended on it. 

“Yeah, I got her.” Shiro said. “I got her.” 

 

“We need help!” Shiro cried once they were back in safety. He practically jumped from the lion, wanting to get you to the healing pods as fast as he could. 

“Allura! Coran!” He shouted, trying to be as fast and careful. Your eyes had closed a while ago and your breathing was slowing down. Shiro felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. 

“C’mon, (Y/n). Stay with me.  .  . I love you. I love you, you can’t die.” Shiro murmured as he cradled you in his arms. “You can’t die before you tell me that you love me, too. You just can’t.” He said, slowing down. He had never seen you so fragile, so vulnerable before. The person that everyone trusted. Everyone loved. The glue to their group. You were weak, beaten, bruised and your eyes had been taken away from you. Shiro hated them. Hated them for what they had done to you. 

“Please.  .  . you can’t leave me.” He felt himself crying now. The tears were dropping onto your face. “You can’t do this to me. You can’t die, yet.” 


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like days, the longer you were in the healing pods. Everyone rarely left the room, wanting to be the first thing you saw when you woke up. The only issue was, no one knew the extent of the damage done to your eyes. 

“Shiro.  .  .” Allura called him over, away from the Paladins, on the second day. 

“What is it? An update on?” Shiro asked, trying his hardest not to seem too worried. He needed to keep his cool more than ever because he was the leader of this group. 

“All of (Y/n)’s injuries are healing perfectly, so her body will be sore when she comes out, but her eyes.  .  . those aren’t hers.  .  . so, they can’t be healed.” Allura said, sadly. Shiro gulped, feeling his heart sink a little more. 

“Thank you, Allura.” He nodded. “You’re helping so much.” Shiro said, turning to look at the healing pod. It made a beeping noise, signaling the process to be over. Everyone looked up from their spots in the room, gathering around as Shiro came over with Allura. The screen opened, your eyes slowly blinking. You reached out and Shiro took your hand, wrapping it around his shoulder. You flinched, not sure where you were. Your legs buckled and you almost fell to the ground if Shiro weren’t holding you. 

“(Y/n), it’s us. It’s Shiro.” He tried to calm you down. 

“Where am I? Why can’t I see?!” You yelled, hands going up to your face. “Let go of me! I don’t know anything about Voltron! Let me go!” You kept struggling, not aware of where you were. 

“(Y/n), you’re safe!” Lance exclaimed. “We’re here for you, it’s us!” He took a step forward. You looked up, lost. 

“Lance.  .  . Is that you?” You called, body shaking. 

“(Y/n), we’re all here. Shiro. Pidge. Keith. Hunk. Lance. Allura. Coran. We’re all here for you.” Shiro said, his arms wrapping around you. Your body leaned against his, arms slowly holding on. 

“These.  .  . these aren’t my eyes.” You cried, tears falling down your cheeks. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to do or how to help. It was agreeable that whatever you had gone through was terrible. They saw you covered in blood and the way your body was limp. You had been so close to death. Shiro just held your body, letting you clutch onto his chest. The rest of team was silent, watching you shake and cry. They could see the scars on your arms and legs, not sure how to help. 

 

The next few days, you just laid in bed. Your body was still tired and you were having trouble keeping most meals down. You hated being alone, having enough of that when you were a prisoner. Everyone took shifts to keep you company or hold your arm to walk around the castle. You could tell who was who based on their voices and feeling their faces. Lance liked telling you terrible jokes or stories from the Garrison. You enjoyed his company. Pidge didn’t really know what to say at first, but she would make things for you to feel and guess what they were as a game. Hunk would talk about different things going on at the moment or trying to get you to smile. Keith was usually the one you went on walks with, seeing as he kept trying to push you harder to get back on your feet. Allura was kind, brushing your hair and helping you get dressed everyday. Coran had fashioned you a staff to walk around with, so you could feel what was in front of you, which was sweet. The person who you enjoyed the most, though, was still Shiro. He would usually sit on the bed with you, instead of the chair beside it. 

“How are you feeling today?”

“Do you want to talk?”

“I can read to you if you want.” Sometimes you would just ask him to hold you. Shiro did whatever you liked, holding you to his chest or reading or taking you out of the room. 

“Shiro.  .  .” You said, one day. He looked at you and you could feel his eyes on you. “I think I’m ready to talk about it.” You breathed. 

“I’m listening.” Shiro held your hand, his thumb drawing circles on it. 

“I kept thinking about you.  .  . the whole time I was there. I feel bad about not thinking about anyone else, but you were the one I.  .  . I wanted to see you. Every single hour I imagined you breaking in and helping me escape or getting me back. I didn’t want you to blame yourself over it.” You said, eyes darting back and forth even if there was nothing there. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Shiro squeezed your hand, making you smile a little. 

“I never realized how important you were until.  .  . actually, I’ve always known that you were a huge part of my life, but this just proved it even more.” Your head perked up. Shiro was still getting used to the fact that you weren’t actually looking at him. He let go of your hand to cup your face. 

“I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time now, but I really want to right now.” Shiro said. You smiled, putting your hand on his. 

“I’d suggest you kissing me because if I try.  .  . I’ll headbutt you.” You laughed a little. Shiro tilted your face as his lips pressed against yours. You slowly wrapped your arms around Shiro’s neck, not exactly having the best coordination. Shiro enjoyed the feeling of your fingers against the nape of his neck. The way they seemed to explore over his head and over his shoulders, moving down his back. 

“Still working out?” You giggled, pulling away from Shiro. His cheeks flushed, but you couldn’t possibly know. “Are you blushing?”

“Do you read minds or something since losing your eyesight?” Shiro joked, which luckily made you laugh. 

“I wish. That’d make it easier or something.” You said, arms still around Shiro. “Because.  .  . I still can’t figure out where your lips are. I don’t like kissing eyeballs.” You let your hand run over Shiro’s face, fingers tracing his lips. He smiled, kissing you again. You let him kiss you, returning it with your truest feelings. You had wanted to do this with Shiro for a long time, so the fact that you were doing it, was extraordinary. His fingers threaded through your hair and cupped your face again as the kiss deepened. Your body pressed up against Shiro’s, taking a slight lead in the kiss. Even without your eyesight, you still managed to keep your confidence. 

“Well, well, well. I guess you guys got your victory kiss after all.” You groaned audibly when you heard Lance’s voice as he entered your room. 

“Don’t let my presence stop you guys.” He teased. 

“Lance, get out. Most adults like to make out without children watching.” You waved your hand at him to leave. 

“Oh, so you can still locate things, huh?” Lance smirked. 

“Lance. Out.” Shiro sighed. 

“I get when I’m not wanted. See you love birds later.” He shot you finger guns before leaving. 

“I guess you’ll have to my eyes in these situations.” You murmured, making Shiro smiled. 

“Don’t worry. I got you.” He promised. 


	6. Epilogue

“C’mon, Keith! Stop going easy on me!” You grunted, swinging your staff around to hit him in the butt. He yelped, jumping away and rubbing his behind. 

“I’m not going easy on you.” Keith grumbled, getting himself back up. “Tap out.” He called. 

“I don’t want to get beat up again.” Hunk whined, getting up. 

“I think we should call it a day for now.” Shiro broke in, patting Keith on the shoulder. You were quite the opponent now, even with the disability. You tossed the staff from hand to hand. 

“Come ooooon, I can still go another round. I have so much energy.” You exclaimed. 

“You need to fix that, Shiro.” Lance muttered, lying on the ground. He had tapped out earlier after you threw him across the room. Shiro shook his head. 

“Now, (Y/n), let’s find something else to occupy your time besides beating up the guardians of the galaxy.” Shiro said, walking over to take your arm. 

“Like what?” You winked. 

“(Y/n), you just winked at a robot.” Shiro sighed. 

“I’m still working on figuring out where everything is.  .  .” You murmured, letting Shiro link arms with you. 

“And that’s ok. Let’s find something less violent.” Shiro smiled, guiding you towards the door. 

“Uh-huh.” You reached over to pinch Shiro’s butt. 

“That was my thigh.” 

“I’m really trying, here.”


End file.
